All I Need
by I'm So Deep I Can't Speak
Summary: So much had changed in seven years. But one thing had remained the same: Bulma's love for the Saiyan Prince. One-shot set the night before the World Tournament.


All I Need

A/N: This is my first rated T B/V story; I needed a break from writing lemons lol. This is just a simple one-shot of how Bulma's love for Vegeta grew over the seven year time period. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

* * *

Bulma slipped into her blue nightgown and released a heavy sigh. She wondered why she was even wearing it, knowing that it wouldn't be on for long once Vegeta came in from training. He and Trunks had been locked away in the gravity room all day, determined to get any final preparations in before the World Tournament that was to be held tomorrow. She was excited about the whole thing; it had been so long since she had seen all of her friends, particularly Goku. He only had one day back on Earth, but Vegeta was determined to get a fight in with him tomorrow, seeing as how it would probably be his last chance at ever settling the score with his rival.

"I just hope Vegeta behaves himself tomorrow," she muttered under her breath, hastily running a brush through her short teal hair before walking towards the bed she shared with Vegeta. After setting her alarm clock to go off at six in the morning, she deposited herself under the covers, nestling comfortably into her pillow. Her mind then became clouded with thoughts of how so much had changed over the past seven years. . .

Especially a certain Saiyan Prince.

It was hard to believe that the two of them had almost been together for a decade at that point. Despite all the obstacles and everyone betting against them, they had made it work. It certainly wasn't a perfect relationship in the beginning, but things had definitely smoothed out over the past few years.

When they had first got together, it was strictly sexual, nothing more. Even though Bulma couldn't deny her growing attraction for him, Vegeta couldn't entertain the thought of admitting feelings of any kind for a 'lowly human'. During the day he wouldn't even acknowledge her presence; he would simply just walk by her without a glance. The only time he would ever interact with her was at night when she was all alone in her room, and he would come in after his training to explore his burning lust for her. At the time, she accepted that all she would ever have with Vegeta was a passionate fling, and that it would never be anything serious.

Then Trunks was born. . .

She loved her son to pieces, but he had been a mistake, one that neither her nor Vegeta expected. The prince became even more distant after she gave birth to Trunks, ignoring both her and their son for quite a while, claiming that training for the Androids was far more important than either one of them. She often worried back then about him abandoning her for good; the fear of being a single mother looked like a real possibility. He didn't seem to care about much about her or Trunks, and it looked like there was no way she could melt that icy heart of his. The future appeared so bleak back then, and some days she really had to push herself to keep going.

The first time she had ever seen a dramatic change in him was after the battle with Cell. That was when he truly began to let his guard down. Seeing the future version of Trunks die at the hands of Cell had changed him forever. It was perhaps the first time the Prince ever felt grief over someone else, and it hit him hard knowing how neglectful he had been with his son up until that point. After all that was over, he began to gradually see the error of his ways. It wasn't an immediate transformation; it took time and slowly but surely Vegeta began to drift away from the heartless bastard he was when he first came to Earth. He began to let his guard down around her, no longer seeming to be as afraid of his growing fondness towards her. He even spent time with Trunks regularly, becoming the father he never believed he could be.

It made her fall even harder for him.

As the years progressed, their bond grew stronger. And thinking about it now, she wasn't ashamed to admit that she loved him more than her next breath. It sounded crazy to say, knowing how harsh and cold he had once been towards her, but it was true. He was still arrogant and cocky, but whenever they were granted alone time, he could be gruffly tender, which sent shivers up her spine just thinking about it. She felt so at peace whenever she was being held in his strong arms, as though he would protect her from anything. He had opened up to her more as time progressed, telling her little details about his dark past that he had never shared with another living soul, proving that she had finally gained his trust. She felt so connected to him, like they were one being. It was a relationship that she had never experienced before.

With Yamcha, looking back on it now, she realized that she was never actually madly in love with him. They had been together a long time, spending the years of their youths going on many exciting adventures, but their relationship was never that profound. For one thing, he could never commit to her fully, and that was something that did not sit well with her. She had always wanted stability and faithfulness from her significant other, and in the end Yamcha was not the one to provide her with those things. That was why she had ended things with him for good, comprehending that he would never change his ways. She didn't hold a grudge against him or anything, but she knew that she was much better off without him.

Vegeta had helped her fully realize that, allowing her to see what it meant to really give her all to someone. The sensations that came from being with him were so overwhelming, so powerful. At first, those emotions had frightened her; she was afraid to feel such things for someone whose ultimate goal at one time was to kill one of her closest friends. But she just couldn't deny that being in Vegeta's presence was exhilarating.

She was vulnerable in front of him, unable to hide anything. He saw all her flaws, all her insecurities, but he didn't look down on her for it. It was so gratifying to be her true self in front of someone, to not have to put on an act. It was freeing, and only he could make her feel that way. Despite being vain and knowing that she was exceptionally good looking, the way Vegeta would gaze at her with those dark eyes of his made her feel truly beautiful, as though he was peering into the very window of her soul. It was little moments like that that made her realize just how far they had come, and how special what they had was.

He didn't care that she was the heiress to the most successful company on the planet, or that she had more money than she knew what to do with. He wasn't attracted to her because of the materialistic things. It was deeper than that. She was the only person he had ever let near, the only one that relieved him of his loneliness. Sure, most of the time they were arguing like there was no tomorrow, but at the end of the day they respected and found solace in one another. It was something they both found great comfort in, though neither would probably admit it.

Their lovemaking had only gotten better as well over the years. It was nothing but pure erotic pleasure in the beginning, but now when they joined together it was so much more meaningful, almost spiritual. With every gentle touch of his lips grazing her body, it was like heaven on earth, so intoxicating and pleasurable. He knew just how to handle her curves, caressing her in ways he knew would send her over the edge. No matter how many times they gave into their desires for one another, each time felt like the first; it never got old.

And it never would.

She felt so content every night she laid beside him, the sound of his deep breathing putting her at ease. Looking at him sleep made her heart swell. He looked so calm, so serene. And she knew more and more every day that the doubts that use to plague her about him leaving were now a thing of the past. He would never willingly leave her; if he wanted to he would have done it a long time ago. He had adjusted to his life on Earth, to having a family, and he knew his place was here with her and Trunks.

Nothing could change that. Of that she was certain. She wasn't needy and didn't depend on anyone. . .but she never wanted to imagine life without Vegeta. She just couldn't picture it. He was now her hope, her life. . .her everything. She wanted things to stay the same, to continue to live in bliss with her little family. She wouldn't have it any other way.

The sound of the door opening brought her out of her thoughts, her heart skipping a beat as she saw Vegeta enter the room. He looked around the dark area momentarily, his eyes spotting her lying in the bed with the covers tangled up around her. She held her breath as he stripped out of his training clothes, sliding into his side of the bed once he was clad in nothing more than his boxers. He let out a breath and turned on his side to face her, his raven orbs meeting her sapphire ones.

After staring silently at one another for a long while, Bulma cleared her throat and spoke.

"So, did you and Trunks get a good work out in?"

Vegeta smirked and rolled over onto his back, placing his hands behind his head as he focused his attention on the ceiling. "Of course. I pity whoever I have to fight tomorrow. I'm confident that I will come out on top."

Bulma snorted, moving closer to him until she was draped across his chest. "I would hope so. Seeing as how you devote all your time to training. . .I'm surprised you find time to do anything else."

His smirk deepened. "I guess there's just not many things that keep my interest for too long."

She obscured a shiver as one of his hands trailed up her thigh. Her heart was beating loud in her ears as she looked up into his eyes, his longing for her displayed clearly. She adverted her eyes quickly to the alarm clock on her nightstand. She knew they would have to get up early in the morning to meet up with everyone before the tournament started and would need all the sleep they could possibly get.

But Vegeta was making it clear that the last thing he wanted to do was sleep. And she was happy to comply with his request.

Leaning up, she pressed her lips against his, smiling wide as he tightened his grip on her, his fingers curling around her hips. She swore that she could survive the rest of her life on his blistering kiss alone; it sent a whirl emotions coursing through her veins. She gladly gave into him, molding her body into his. She knew she would probably pay for the lack of sleep in the morning, but in that moment she couldn't care less. There was nothing better than spending her night surrendering to Vegeta's divine touch.

Her childhood fairytale fantasies had been warped beyond belief, but in the end she had gotten exactly what she wanted: she had her very own prince. And she wouldn't trade him for anything in the whole world. He was truly her one and only. . .

He was all she would ever need.


End file.
